


Merry A/B/O Christmas

by simsadventures



Series: Merry A/B/O Christmas [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsadventures/pseuds/simsadventures
Summary: Several one-shots in one series revolving around Christmas time and our favourite Alphas from the MCU universe and the SPN family.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Thor/Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Series: Merry A/B/O Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054898
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. A for After Dark

It was just after midnight when Bucky returned from the mission. It took them a little longer than they expected, and he was disappointed to stay away from his Omega for so long. Two weeks, overall, and he hated every second of it. He loved the fighting and the adrenaline rush when he could kick the bad guys’ asses, but he hated to know that his beautiful Omega was at home, alone for so long.   
His steps were light choosing each one of them carefully not to wake you up if you were asleep at all. He knew you were having a hard time during those days while he was gone. Not only was it nearing Christmas, your favourite holiday of the year, but your mental health was not having the greatest time either.   
All the stress around baking all the sweets and preparing everything for the perfect family Christmas at the compound was taking a toll on your body, and he could feel the stress and anxiety seeping from you when he neared the door.   
When he opened the door, and an unusual sight welcomed him.   
You were in the middle of your shared bed, with a bunch of Bucky’s clothes neatly folded and put in a perfect oval around the bed. And you were just there, snuggled in your softest blanket, the one he knew very well was your favourite during stressful times and during Christmas, because not only was it plush and dense, helping you with your anxiety, but it also had little snowflakes scattered around it, giving you the feeling winter was nearing.   
In your nest, multiple books were scattered, and the closer Bucky got the better he could see that they were all cooking books, all in different languages, and even what looked like a book of myths, but he couldn’t be entirely sure.   
He knew you could sense him, but you obviously either didn’t want to acknowledge him, or you felt like you didn’t have the time. And from the look of it, Bucky assumed that version B was correct.

He crept closer to the bed, with you still frantically looking for something, swear words silently leaving your lips, your brow plucked together.   
He sat down on the edge of the bed, where there was the least amount of clothes, but he knew if you were in your right mind, you would never let him mingle with your nest like that. He saw that your eyes ticked towards him, but you seemed to have quickly forgotten about it when you found what you were looking for.   
“Yes!” you hissed under your breath and took out a red sticky note and put it on the page you just found.   
“Well, hello to you too, sweetheart. How may I be of help to you?” Bucky asked, and his voice seemed to have startle to you to some extent, as the book you were currently holding shut quickly in your hands.   
You looked at him, suddenly realising what was happening and that your Alpha was finally home, and that you didn’t need the crazy piles of clothes on your bed anymore, when he was right there, sitting next to you.   
You made quick work of wiping away all of the books, and fortunately, they didn’t fall to the ground but stopped at the very edge. You tapped the place next to you and Bucky didn’t wait a second before he was firmly pressed against your body.   
You sighed a heavy sigh and leaned your head on his shoulder, and he kissed the crown of your head lovingly. “I’m sorry, Alpha. It’s just that it’s Christmas soon, and nothing is ready, and I’m slightly stressed.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at your last statement but was willing to let it slip when he heard another sigh escaping your pink lips, and you turned to face him.   
“Ok, you got me. I’m freaking out, actually. It’s just that I want everyone to feel like at home, so I’m making some Russian things, whole bunch of American stuff, of course, but because king T’Challa will be joining us this time, I’ve been gathering information about Wakandian form of Christmas, and because Thor and Loki are here as well, I’m trying to find something in the old Norse myth about what kind of food or traditions they had so they could feel as welcome as I could make them.”   
Bucky was looking at you in complete awe. It was the dead of the night, and you were still sitting there trying to make everyone feel good, even though it was obviously not doing you any good at all.

He pecked your lips, and rolled to the side of the bed with the books, took each one of them and closed them before he placed the pile on your night table. He then shut off all the lights in the room and took the liberty in snuggling behind you into the blanket.   
You didn’t protest, because you knew your Alpha knew the best what you needed, and because you as well knew deep inside that, you should have a good night’s rest before you start taking care of the whole compound again in the morning.   
You sighed happily against Bucky’s chest, feeling protected and joyful for the first time in two weeks.   
“Don’t leave me for so long again, James, I missed you too much, Alpha.”   
He smiled at your drowsy form and whispered to your hair. “I’ll do my best not to, Omega. I love you.”


	2. B for Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up to a weird smell spreading through the bunker.

It was late morning at the bunker. Dean could tell by both his body waking up on its own because he was able to get enough sleep to actually not feel drowsy for the first time in a while, and because your body wasn’t pressed against his. Even the sheets were cold, and he panicked for a second before he realised that it was nearing Christmas and you were dead-set on making it the best holiday yet.   
Dean knew it was your favourite holiday of the year, and that your Omega instincts were awakening and you were trying to make everything perfectly clean and hoard the whole family in your little home. Even if he wasn’t the biggest fan of the holiday he couldn’t say no to your face. You would always do this little pout, sticking out your lower lip out like a little child, giving him the best puppy eyes he’s ever seen. Yes, probably even better than Sammy’s.   
But as he was shaking the sleep away from his body, he realised that all that wasn’t the only reason why he actually woke. He took a whiff of the air in his room, and he could already tell that something has gone wrong in the kitchen.   
He got up reluctantly, still kinda wanting to stay between the sheets where the warmth was, but he knew that he wouldn’t have lasted there long, considering you were somewhere running around, and not next to him.

When he opened the door, the smell intensified. He could hear hushed voices coming from the kitchen, and so he followed them.   
Upon his arrival in the kitchen, a scary sight welcomed him. You were leaning against the counter, your head in your hands, sighing heavily. Next to you was Sam, patting your shoulder probably trying to calm you down a little, but was obviously not doing that great of a job. When he tried to find the source of both your upset figure and the horrid smell, his eyes landed on a tray with cookies. They were all burnt.   
Dean squinted his eyes, trying to see better what it was supposed to be, and he assumed you were trying to make little Santa Clauses, but you somehow managed to murder them all. It was not a big deal for him, so he had to stifle a laugh, but when he looked your way, he sighed and made his way towards you.   
“What happened, sweetheart?” He asked softly, laying a comforting hand on your waist.   
“Nothing,” you grumbled and kept your hands on your face.   
“C’mon, Omega, why are you upset? It’s just some cookies.”   
“Just some cookies? Have you lost your mind completely? Everything’s ruined now, Dean. If I can’t bake these cookies my mum used to make, we won’t have any Christmas. She always used to say that if there weren’t these little guys on the table, then no actual Santa Claus would come. And this is the second tray that I managed to burn… I’m the destroyer of Christmas. Omg! What am I gonna do when we have pups? I’ll ruin everything for them because I’m horrible at this and just-“   
You couldn’t finish because Dean’s plump lips were on yours. It was a simple kiss, no making out and you were sure he did it just to shut you up, in which he ultimately succeeded, but your mind was still whirling.

When he pulled away and saw you taking a breath, you gave you a pointed look, telling you not to even think of going on. It shut you up effectively.   
“First of all, that’s bullshit. Not damn cookies can ruin our Christmas. We can try together, I’ll be watching over those little fuckers and trust me, they don’t want to experience my wrath. They’ll be fine! And secondly, since when are we talking about pups, huh?” He smirked, and you swatted his chest. Of course, that would be the one thing that caught his attention.  
“You know I always wanted a big family, and I’m not saying that we should start now, or anything like that, so don’t you freak out. I’m just thinking hypothetically, far ahead in the future.”   
He kissed your neck sweetly, pulling you against his chest. “I’m not totally against the idea, you know, sweetheart? Seeing our little mini-mes… Yup, I can totally imagine it. Maybe when your next heat comes, we don’t have to use protection? Just to see what happens.”   
You chuckled and gave him a peck on his cheek. “I would love that, Dean. But could you now help me with this before I set the whole place on fire?”   
Dean smirked and leaned in for another kiss. “Yes, ma’am. On it. These will be the best damn cookies anyone’s ever tried! Show me the recipe!”


	3. C and D for Cold Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s freezing outside, but Steve is adamant on taking you on a date.

You were snuggled under a huge plush blanket, nestled in an armchair with hot cocoa in one hand and The Sunlight Pilgrims by Jenni Fagan in the other. The book fitted perfectly the cold weather raging outside. From the corner of your eye, you could see the snow falling down slowly, creating a big sparkly blanket on the grass, covering everything it touched.   
You loved the winter, mainly because you could stay snuggled in your room, and nobody could tell you anything. You loved these silent moments when it was just you and a good book. You knew it could have been better, especially if your Alpha was there, cuddling with you and reading something on his own. But Steve had been absent most of the day, telling you that there was something extremely important that he needed to take care of.   
It was nearing 9 PM, and the temperature in the room decreased a little. You were one of those people liking your room a little colder, just to use more blankets and fuzzy socks, and the warmth of you Alpha, if need be. But this temperature was cold enough even for you.   
“FRIDAY. Turn up the heating a little, please.” You murmured, knowing that she’d hear you, and soon enough, you could feel the air changing, telling you that the heating has been turned on. 

You got up and went to the stove, making yourself your favourite Christmas tea, with cinnamon. Just the smell of it made a smile appear on your face. You loved this time of a year, and you couldn’t wait for the actual Christmas to come.   
You wanted to sit back down and delve into your favourite activities when the door to your apartment opened. You didn’t even have to look up knowing that it’s your Alpha entering your shared space. But you were curious as to what kept him away from you the whole day, and so you brought your eyes up, eyeing him up and down.   
You still couldn’t believe how you landed someone like him. He was wearing a plaid shirt and old jeans, but he still was the most handsome man you’ve ever landed your eyes on. He hadn’t shaved for a while, making his face all hairy and scratchy, but you secretly loved it. The team was always taunting him about it, but he knew how much you enjoyed when he rubbed his cheeks against yours, and how it sent shivers down your spine. So he decided that for the sake of Christmas, and making his Omega happy, he’d let it be.   
“Like what you see, Omega?” Steve rumbled from the door and your cheeks heated up a little. There were still times when you felt like at the beginning of your relationship. All girly, giggly and all of that, even if this would be your third Christmas spend as a mated couple.   
“Very much, Alpha. I have to enjoy the sight when you deprived me of it the whole day.” There was a slight accusation in your tone, but nothing serious. Steve knew that you trusted him fully and that you could never be mad at him for long. 

He took a few steps towards you and pulled you into his firm chest. This was your safe place. In your tiny apartment, securely in Steve’s arms.   
“‘M so sorry, Omega. But I promise my absence was worth it. Come, I need to show you something.”   
You cocked an eyebrow but didn’t protest. “Should I put something on? Because I’m not planning on freezing if you want to take me out.”   
He chuckled and kissed the top of your head. He couldn’t help it and let his nose trail a route to your ear and lower even to your neck. You kissed your mark and took a long inhale, basking in your scent, smelling like a mixture of cinnamon, vanilla, and freshly cut grass. If he could stay like this forever, his nose buried in your neck, he would be a happy man. But he had a surprise for you and you two could cuddle there as well.   
“Don’t worry, my love. You can take your blanket if you want, but nothing else is needed.”   
He didn’t even wait for you to raise any questions, picked you up bridal style and marched with you across the compound. At that very moment, you didn’t even care where he was going. All that mattered to you was that you were with your Alpha, you were warm as one could be and totally and utterly happy.  
When you reached the destination, you knew where you were, and it made you smile. Steve brought you to the compound’s cinema. You didn’t go there often, and definitely not alone. When the two of you were feeling like watching a movie, you did so in your apartment.   
But when Steve opened the door to the room, your heart stopped. 

There were lit candles everywhere. In the middle of the room, a few seats were put down so that they created what seemed like a huge bed, with multiple blankets thrown over it, making it look cosier. There was even a tray with thermo flasks, with what you assumed was a tea, and a bottle of wine. It was perfect.   
“I wanted to take my girl on a date, but the outside world is not made for that today. So I thought we could go to our own personal cinema, just the two of us, and enjoy something a little different. What do you say?”   
He could see you were beaming, so you didn’t really have to say anything. You stood on your tiptoes and kissed him, showing rather than telling him what you thought. Steve snaked his arms around your waist, pulling you closer still.   
“I think it’s perfect, Steve. Thank you, Alpha.”   
“Anything for my best girl, Y/N.”


	4. E for Evening Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam’s in a goofy mood and you can’t help yourself but join him

Ever since Sam met you, his opinion on Christmas changed utterly. Not that he wasn’t thankful to Dean for always taking care of him, even if they didn’t have anything. But when he met you and smelled you for the first time, it was the first thing that he thought of. Christmas.   
You reminded him of something he only ever dreamed of. Of true home, peace and love, that his brother wasn’t capable of giving him. Sam craved to be near to someone, desired to take care of that person and make them feel happy, in exchange for the same things.   
And you gave him all of that. He knew no matter what he’d do or say, you’d still be by his side. Maybe pissed as hell and not talking to him for days, but there with him nevertheless. And he was so thankful for your presence. It grounded him and made him feel loved, cherished, and important in the good sense of the word for the first time in a long time.   
As Christmas was nearing fast, he loved to enjoy the little things with you. Baking with you on cold nights, laughing because you got the flour all over yourself looking like a cute little snowman. Decorating the bunker with warm lights and Christmas balls in all colours, angering Dean by putting small decorations even in his room.   
But his favourite activity by far was the moments that neither of you expected. Like when you went shopping for some ingredients to your favourite baked sweets, and walking around a little stand with freshly cut mistletoe. He was deep in his mind, trying to remember if the two of you grabbed all you need so that you didn’t have to come back to town for another few days when you suddenly pulled him closer to you.

He looked at you confused, but his confusion quickly melted away as you pressed your body against his and kissed him sweetly. You were beaming when you pulled away, your eyes glimmering slightly. He wanted to ask you what he did to deserve such a sweet treat, but you just showed him the mistletoe, and it made him smile even wider. He bought few boughs to hang around the bunker so that he had more excuses to kiss you whenever he felt like it.   
However, his by far favourite memory this Christmas was when the two of you slow danced in the kitchen. Sam was not big on dancing, he always felt like he was too tall and too stiff to be able to dance gracefully. But you never seemed to mind, and during your late-night talks, you always told him how much you liked when he slim body engulfed you in an embrace, and you just swayed to the rhythm.   
That night, he came in the kitchen from the library, where he was researching their newest case, but because he was exhausted and he could hear you cursing under your breath in the kitchen, he decided that it was the right time to call it a night, go get you and go to sleep.   
When he came for you, he almost burst out laughing. There was chocolate on your face and hands, and he was quite sure that there was a lot of it also on your/his shirt. You were standing there, wiping the cabinet, which was also white with your accident.

He couldn’t help himself, but he found you so cute like that. All domestic and Omega-like. He loved when the two of you hunted together, seeing how fierce and dangerous you could be. It got his blood running. But when he saw you like this, it did something a little different to him. He knew he was the only one who was allowed to see you like that, you trusted him enough to let your vulnerable side show, and he would be forever thankful for that.   
He neared you, and when he was close enough, he grabbed your waist. You jumped from surprise and squealed a little, swatting his chest playfully in the process. He could hear Christmas music playing from your phone, and he smiled to himself. He pulled you to his chest, despite your protests of getting him dirty as well. He didn’t care about little chocolate.   
He started to sway with you in his arms and laid his head on top of yours. He could feel you melting in his arms, nuzzling your face in his chest, breathing him in. He honestly didn’t know if you were some kind of angel, but he didn’t care as long as you were in his arms.


	5. F and G for Grateful by the Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wants to show you just how appreciative he is of you, especially so close to Christmas

The furs on the wooden floors were warmed up by the fireplace near which they were laying. You caressed the fluffy material, marvelling at how soft and nice they felt under your palm. You sat down on them, letting the fire warm up your body just like it did the furs, and closed your eyes. This was your favourite place in the whole apartment. Your bookcase was nearby so you could always scoot and get your favourite books and enjoy the warm light emitting from the fireplace.   
Bucky would always laugh at you because subconsciously, you always tried to look for the warmest place in any given situation. The fireplace was an addition to your little flat, you asked Tony if he could do that for you so that you were a bit warmer and the whole place felt a little more like home. But the best thing ever was when you could lay by the fire with your Alpha by your side.   
When you met Bucky, he was a little taken back by your need to cuddle, and mostly skin to skin. He was the Winter Soldier for so long that he just couldn’t understand why would anyone want to be so close to him. But the more he got to know you, he realised that you were a cuddly type of person, and skin to skin contact was crucial to you. Ever since this realisation hit him (it was during one night, when you subconsciously scooted from one side of the bed to the other, just to press your cheek against his bare chest and sighed happily), he would go out of his way to give you what you needed. And he always knew exactly what you needed.   
So you were sitting there, with your eyes closed, letting the orange flames heat you up and redden your cheeks. Your senses were telling you that your Alpha was somewhere behind you, but you were too into your own world at the moment to care about what Bucky was up to. That was why you didn’t expect to suddenly feel his cold-ish hands on your backside.   
You shrieked and tried to scoot away from the rude intrusion, but Bucky wouldn’t let you. He quickly grabbed your waist, pinning you against his firm chest.

“I was relaxing, Bucky, what do you think you’re doing?”   
He was still all too quiet but didn’t let you go. His right arm was still residing on your waist, and you could feel the cold metal of his left hand travelling to your stomach.   
“Buckyyyy!” You screamed and laughed when you felt his chest vibrating with a silent laugh.   
“Just trying to warm myself up, doll. And you seemed like the best option for me. But, I think my fingers are still too cold.”   
He mumbled the last part and pressed his lips behind your ear. He was very well aware that it was one of the places on your body, which would make you melt into him in no time. You purred involuntarily, the Omega in you unable to contain herself. Bucky smirked because he knew he had you exactly where he wanted you.  
His slightly warmer fingers of left hand travelled from your belly lower. You squirmed but let your legs fall a little wider.   
Bucky took this as an invitation and slipped his hand under the band of your leggings. You took in a sharp breath, both from the arousal simmering in your lower parts, spreading throughout the whole body and from the still quite cold metal on your skin.

His lips attacked your neck, and he enjoyed nibbling on your skin, especially around your crescent-shaped scar. Pheromones emitting form both of you were in the air, telling anyone who would be stupid enough to walk in on you what you were doing. Your scents mixed beautifully, and you tried to inhale as much of it as possible, coaxing yourself in it.   
Bucky started to toy with your clothed sex, cupping it and teasing it, until you were bucking your hips against his hand.   
“Bucky,” you whispered hoarsely, trying to tell him that you need him, but your brain wouldn’t work.  
“I know, Omega, I got you. I just want to show you how happy and grateful I am to have found someone as amazing as you, and to be able to spend another Christmas with you.”   
If you were putty until he said it, then after it you were just a puddle of arousal and love and admiration. But Bucky didn’t let you think about it too much, as he finally slipped his fingers past the barrier created by your cotton panties.   
He immediately found your little bundle of nerves, pinching it slightly, earning a moan from you. His fingers were no longer so cold, and you appreciated the small temperature difference against your flushed skin.

Suddenly, Bucky pushed two of his fingers inside you and bitting your neck ever so slightly. He knew how much you enjoyed a little pain with your pleasure. You moaned louder this time, making Bucky growl in pride. His Omega was enjoying herself because of him, and he loved the feeling of giving you pleasure. Of being the only one able to give you so much of it.   
He pumped his fingers in and out of your pussy with a steady rhythm, while his thumb held pressure on your clit. He wasn’t teasing you. Not this time. He wanted you to come undone for him, he wanted to make you feel as good as possible in the smallest amount of time. He was rock hard behind you, but it wasn’t about him. If you felt like it, he would take you later. But that very moment was only about you and your pleasure.   
He could feel your nails dig into his thigh, trying to hold on to something, as your climax was approaching. He sped up, brushing the tips of his fingers against your G-spot, and after third such stroke, he could feel your walls clenching around his fingers like a vice.   
He pumped his fingers few more times, more lazily to let you ride out your high, and then pulled them out of you, his fingers covered in your juices.   
You finally turned around and looked into his loving eyes.   
“I love you doll, I hope you know that.”   
A small smirk played on your lips, and you kneeled in front of him without a word. You slowly discarded your clothes, ready to show him just how grateful you were to have him with you. It would be one long night in front of the fireplace.


	6. H and I for Inviting Family and Hosting a Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to invite the whole team for a family dinner, even though Thor would like nothing more than to be alone with you.

The plates were all on their places, and you looked around the room. Everything was perfect. It was Christmas Eve, and you wanted everything to run smoothly and everyone to enjoy their night. At first, the team wasn’t too adamant on spending the time together, a whole lot of them being the loners of the world, and they wanted to take some vacation, far away from New York.   
But the more you talked about it, talked about your mum recipe for turkey with the gravy and your dad’s famous mashed potatoes, more and more people started to join you in your enthusiasm.   
Ultimately, even the most brooding of the brooding, Bucky, seemed to be little excited about the whole thing. But there was still one person that wasn’t too keen on spending the night with the entire team. Your Alpha.   
You tried to tell him how important it was for you, and he told you that he understood that, but he didn’t get why you two had to spend the night with the whole team. He reasoned that you spend so much time with them, that on such occasion it could be just you and him. But days of puppy eyes and sweet kisses made him less annoyed and more compliant with your plan. It still didn’t mean that he wasn’t muttering under his breath the whole afternoon as you tried to make the dining room perfect.   
He insisted on being there with you, helping you when you needed it, to try and be with you alone for a bit. While you were in the kitchen, he stood right behind you, his hands lazily on your hips. He loved to touch you, you knew it gave him a certain amount of comfort, knowing that his Omega was alright and in no danger and that if danger was to befall, he would be there to protect you. So you never told him to leave you alone, even if it was highly impractical to be moving around the kitchen with your Alpha hot on your tails, his calloused palm on your back or neck, or shoulder. Anywhere he could reach, basically.

Once everything was done, you asked Friday to tell everyone to come and eat. You were excited like a little girl. You hadn’t had full Christmas for so long that when it was approaching, you felt as if you went back to your childhood, waiting on Santa.   
People started coming in the room, all dressed up nicely, smiles plastered on their faces. You hugged each and every one of them, which Thor was not appreciating, but he wouldn’t say a thing. He didn’t want to make a fuss of his friends, no, family, touching his Omega. He knew everyone knew that you were his and would never try a thing. But still. The Alpha in him was grumbling disapprovingly.   
The atmosphere was terrific, and you couldn’t get enough of the whole evening. You were laughing, eating and sharing stories of your childhoods, remembering the good days when you didn’t have any idea about the bad in the world, and you all could enjoy the niceness of family gatherings.   
You were listening to what Steve was saying, giggling at how he described the winter in New York 80 years ago, with Bucky jumping in with few funny stories that Steve didn’t want to share. The whole dinner, Thor’s hand was resting on your knee. You didn’t make anything of it because he really did it all the time.   
But when his hand started to travel upwards, past your thigh and to your clothed pussy, you flinched, but tried to play it off and started to couch a little. You look sideways at Thor, who was staring at Steve, laughing at something he just said, like the rest of the table, but you couldn’t hear anything except the blood thumping in your ears.   
Because it was Christmas, you decided to wear the elegant black dress that was hanging in your closet far too long. Thor used the opportunity of easy access and was determined to make the most of it. He lightly groped your sex, and despite your inner protest, your legs moved a little to the sides, granting Thor better access. You knew it wasn’t the best idea, being in a room full of Alphas, but you couldn’t help the surge of arousal flooding your senses.

Thor let your panties on, and he started to massage your bundle of nerves slowly. Slow circular movements which he knew would drive you crazy. He was aware that this pressure wasn’t enough to get you off, but he also knew that it would rile you up to the point where you wouldn’t want to wait. And he couldn’t wait to get you alone in your shared apartment. It was his sole goal to separate you from the rest of the group, and when his mind and arguments wouldn’t do the thing, he was determined to achieve his goal otherwise.   
You clenched your jaw, feeling more and more slick gushing out of you, and you suddenly snapped your legs shut, imprisoning Thor’s hand in between your thighs. You leaned into him, and whispered lowly to his ear, “I know what you’re doing, Alpha, but it’s not gonna work, not tonight. You can have me any other night, let me have this.” You raised a brow at him, and he bowed his head a little and pulled his hand from your warmth, wiping in on his jeans.   
He kissed the top of your head. “I thought I’d work. I’m sorry, Omega, but I wanted you all to myself. I guess I’m selfish like that.”   
You smiled up at him and signalled that he should kiss your mouth. It was only a peck, but you both smiled sweetly at each other.   
“I promise when this is over, you’ll have me just for yourself. And I’ll even do the thing you like so much.” You winked at him and giggled when his eyes grew a little darker, and the hand that returned to your knee squeezed your skin tightly. It was gonna be a long night, but you were adamant on enjoying the time first with your family and then with the most important person. Your Alpha.


	7. K and L for Kiss Me Under the Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re trying to make the bunker more festive. Things do not go as planned.

The plan was relatively easy. All you wanted to do today was to take out the lights from the boxes hidden in the very end of the storage room, try them all if they were working and hang them. Easy peasy lemon squeezy, right? It probably would have been pretty simple, if you weren’t such a clumsy little shit. All it took for you were some steps, and you were able to kill yourself. Dean would always joke that he didn’t understand how someone as clumsy as you could have survived the life of a hunter for so long. And alone, for most of it.   
He was an especially careful and protective Alpha, you were aware of that when you let him claim you. If he could, he would wrap you in a bubble wrap and keep you in bed until he came home from a hunt. But, at the same time, he knew you wouldn’t be happy in a cage. So he just had to make sure you’d live through each and every hunt.   
Dean knew you were clumsy as hell, but it always surprised him to what extent it actually went. When you fell down your shared bed in your room, because you tried to lean over the edge to grab your phone charger, he laughed at you. Only when a bruise formed on your elbow, and you genuinely looked like you have been attacked, he started to be more careful with you. He baby-proofed most of the furniture, making sure there were no sharp edges on which you could hurt yourself.

What Dean didn’t expect was that you were able to hurt yourself, even doing the least hurt-able thing on Earth. Christmas tree decorating. Dean left to the city with Sam, needed to make a run for some supplies so that you didn’t have to go out at least for three days. He knew you’d be alone there, but he was sure that nothing could happen to you. Well, he was wrong.   
When you got the lights and tried each and every one of them, your only job was to untangle them and put them on the tree. Well, you didn’t even get to the last part. You were pulling each string of lights, trying to determine where one ended and other started. What you didn’t see was that by turning around all the time, the lights in your hands, you were getting tangled in between the mess, and by another 10 minutes, you were unable to move. You whole legs were trapped in the mess of the lights. You sighed and bent down to untangle yourself this time, but as you did so, you fell down.   
You didn’t hurt yourself, no furniture in front of you (fortunately), but you were on the ground, grunting and sighing, looking like a fly caught in spider’s web. And you were getting annoyed quickly. Nothing was happening when you pulled the lights, and you felt as if the strings winded even tighter around your limbs. So you gave up and just laid there, under the tree.  
It wasn’t long, and you heard voices from the door.

“Y/N? Omega? Where are you?” Dean’s voice boomed through the bunker.   
“I’m here, babe, under the tree.”   
“What are you do-“ Dean didn’t finish his sentence as he walked into the living room, where the three of you set the tree us, seeing you in the web of lights, unable to move. You could see the corners of his mouth twitch as he tried not to laugh at your current condition. But he failed. Miserably. He burst out laughing just as Sam walked in the room, giggling as well.   
You made an annoyed sound, telling both of them that it wasn’t the most comfortable position in the world, and they, still laughing, crouched next to you and in a matter of few minutes, you were free. You clapped your hands excitedly and went to grab the lights again, but your Alpha’s hand stopped you.  
“Nuh-uh, Omega. No way you’re touching those again. You’ll sit there on the couch, your feet of the ground, just in case, and you’ll navigate Sammy and me as to where to put them. I’m not untangling you again, babe!”

You pouted a little, but when you looked back to the lights, you realised that it was useless to fight him on it. And he was right, which pissed you off even more.   
“Fine, but I have one condition.”  
Dean cocked a brow at you, waiting what thing could you possibly come up with.  
“We have no mistletoe this year, so I want you to hold the lit lights and kiss me under them. Fair deal, right?”   
A smirk appeared on Dean’s face, and before you knew it, he was kissing you, deeply. You put your hands on his chest and sighed into his mouth, happy that you could spend Christmas with the people you loved the most. You just hoped you wouldn’t catch on fire, or something like that.


	8. M for Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a little unsure about Earth’s tradition when it comes to Christmas. There is one that he enjoys especially.

Having an Alpha from another world was magical. Not only could you travel to Asgard and spend your time with Loki there, but you could also teach him about your world, and it was the funniest and most lovely thing ever.   
It was the little things that made you smile the most. When you first mated, it had to be in Asgard, on their holy soil, so that you could become half-goddess, just like Loki, so that you could spend eternity together. When you came to Earth the first time as a mated couple, Loki was a little confused, to say the least.   
He didn’t understand why he couldn’t throw a glass on the floor when he finished drinking the liquid inside. He was confused as to why he couldn’t walk around with a cape thrown around him and why people stared at him as if he fell out of the sky. His mind was reeling when people yelled, fainted or almost attacked him when he did his magic in front of ordinary people.   
You had to sit him down one day and explain to him all the things you found normal. He was staring at you the whole time, his eyes wide, trying to remember all the information you were giving him. He was like a kid, eager for anything you were willing to give him.   
But the most fun came when it was time for Christmas on Earth for the first time. You flew through Bifrost, excitement almost palpable on you, your eyes gleaming, your whole face beaming with joy.

Loki wasn’t that excited, mostly because he didn’t really know what to expect. But seeing the joy on your face was enough for him. He couldn’t care less about what was about to happen when they landed, but your childish excitement made him giddy for you.   
When you landed on your parent’s backyard, you almost sprinted towards the door, Bucky hot on your heels. The whole house was lit by the Christmas lights your father set up some days ago. Your parents greeted you with huge hugs, and then let you go to do the things you loved the most. Decorating the tree and hanging the mistletoe.   
Loki stood there in the living room, watching you fret and run around the house, getting all the decoration to one place so that you could hang them just as you envisioned. This year, you wanted to make the tree in three colours: silver, green, and gold. You were throwing everything on, leaving the tree only to peck Loki’s lips once in a while so that he didn’t feel so abandoned.   
Once it was ready, even though Loki didn’t understand why you had to put some sparkly things on a dead plant, but the bliss on your face made his own lit up.   
It was only when you hung the mistletoe, another dead plant in Loki’s eyes did he finally like some tradition himself.   
You put the mistletoe in the door frame leading to the kitchen, the most frequented place in the whole house, to use it as an opportunity to kiss your Alpha all the time.   
You stood there, waiting if he noticed that you were waiting on him. He cocked a brow.   
“What are you waiting for, my dove?”

You smiled slyly and beckoned him to come closer. “This is a tradition, Alpha. You should kiss whoever is standing under the mistletoe both because it would bring us both bad luck because it symbolises fertility. It would be horrible if you didn’t kiss me every time I’m standing underneath it, wouldn’t it?”   
Loki smirked and bent down to capture your lips. The kiss was sweet and slow, Loki appreciating his new favourite tradition. When he pulled away, he was still smirking like a devil and holding you close to his body.   
“I don’t understand you humans, but this? This I like very much, and I think we should hang mistletoe even in our dwelling in Asgard so that I can have an excuse to kiss you all the time.”   
You laughed and caressed his cheek. “You don’t need no excuse, Alpha. I’m yours forever.”   
He smiled and kissed you again, this time much more lustfully, with much more fervent. “It would still be nice, you know? It’s the one tradition I could get used to.” And you could get used to this playful side of him, beaming like the sun. Yup, this Christmas would be great, you could feel it in your bones.


	9. N for Naughty or Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas Eve and Bucky wants to find out if you’ve been naughty or nice.

You were so full after the Christmas Eve dinner that you thought you would fall asleep right there beside the table. Most of the Avengers, even Clint and his family decided to spend the holidays together at the compound. All the kids were there, making it even more special, and you couldn’t wait till the morning when all the presents would be there and the joy in the children’s and Tony’s eyes. He loved to get gifts. That was a well-known fact.  
After the dinner, you and Bucky went to your shared apartment, to what you thought was a calm evening spent with your Alpha. You wanted to maybe watch some movie, rest a little, and don’t do any physical activity. And the evening seemed to go exactly the way you planned until Bucky went to the bathroom.   
He was there a little longer than usual, but you didn’t make anything of it, thinking that all that food probably did things to his stomach. You were watching your favourite Christmas movie, Love Actually, engrossed in it even though you’ve seen it at least a 100 times.   
When the door to the bathroom opened, you almost choked on your tea. Bucky was standing there, naked except for his green and red striped boxers and a Santa Claus hat on his head. He was stalking to you, like a predator stalking his prey, and you squirmed a little in your seat. Ever since you two mated, Bucky started to feel a bit more comfortable in his own body.

He always said that before he met you, he wouldn’t like to take his shirt off, and definitely not in front of a woman, because he felt extra insecure about not only his stomach (which to you has always been perfect) but especially about his arm and shoulder. He thought that the scarred tissue was unpleasing to look at and to touch, so the first few weeks of your relationship were spent by you making sure Bucky knew how perfect he was, all around. You didn’t care about his shoulder, you thought it made him look even more manly, his metal arm a proof of his own strength. In time, you could see the change in him, the way he stripped off more comfortably, and let you touch him without trying to cover himself up.   
So him modelling his beautiful body in front of you, in his Santa attire was even more attractive to you, due to your history. You shamelessly ogled him, taking in his chiselled chest, strong arms you knew would carry you anywhere in the world, his muscly stomach, more prominent now that Steve and he were training like crazy. Your eyes then fell a little lower, the bulge in his boxers more than obvious and it made a small streak of slick gush out of you, especially because you knew what was behind the thin material. His thick legs were magnificent, sending a shiver down your spine, knowing their strength.   
“Have you been nice, or have you been naughty my sweet little Omega? Do you think you deserve to get some presents from your Santa?”   
His voice was husky and so low that the Omega in you was ready to obey his every request. He could tell you to jump out of the window in the very moment, and you would comply. You had no words, your throat dry, and there was only one thing that would satisfy your thirst.   
“You lost your voice now as well, baby doll? Am I turning you on?”   
You simply nodded, your mouth salivating at the sight of him. You could see the smirk forming on his lips, and he stuck his tongue, wetting his pink, plump lips. You were a goner, then and there.

“Good. And because I know about all the things you did during the year, I can tell that you were more than naughty and that you deserve to be punished. What do you say? Would you like your punishment right now?”   
This time, you couldn’t help it but moaned instead of replying him. He beckoned you to come in front of him, and you basically crawled there, kneeling right in front of his middle part. You didn’t wait for him to tell you what to do, too eager to wait for instructions. You grabbed the band of his underwear, pulling it down swiftly and revealing his half-hard cock. Even like this, it was beautiful and huge, and you couldn’t wait to have him inside.   
He was looking down on you, marvelling at the sight of you. You were still dressed, and he couldn’t wait to unwrap you like a gift. And you were a gift indeed. His gift from God or whoever was listening. The way you were looking at him, hooded eyes full of lust and anticipation made a shiver run down his spine. Just the look at you made his cock grow harder and harder every second.   
“I can’t wait to punish you, my bad girl!” Bucky smirked and let you take him in the mouth, doing what he loved the most. He couldn’t wait to take you all night, letting him unravel both your naughty and nice side!


	10. O for Opening Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas Day, which means only one thing: the presents can be opened and Bucky cannot wait. And neither can you.

Bucky could hardly sleep during the night. He was just too damn excited for the morning. You laughed at the big Alpha, who was usually the perfect image of grumpiness, as he paced around the compound, yelling that he wished it was morning so that he could see what was under the tree.   
The whole team loved his spirits, but nobody was willing to let him open even one tiny present that was there, wanting him to wait patiently for the morning. Nobody dared to make fun of him, although Tony attempted it once a few days ago, but after the smack across his head he received from you, he realized it wasn’t a good idea to taunt James about this. So he kept all his funny remarks to himself and let Bucky enjoy his first proper Christmas in ages.   
You knew exactly why he was so excited. He loved Christmas back in the 30s and 40s with his family in New York. The snow, the atmosphere, the gifts- everything. But ever since joining the army, nothing was the same, especially the holidays. And after Hydra, there was very little hope left for him to think he could enjoy the calm and joy in December, or any other day, for that matter.   
But then you showed up and presented him with so many possibilities that life offered, and he started to enjoy the little thing a bit as well. Life was no longer only about orders and survival. No, it was much more than that.

You showed Bucky what it meant to be alive, to actually live and not just exist. You started with the small things, showing him all the great places to eat in New York, all possible cuisines and stuff because he just enjoyed being given a chance to choose. Then you progressed to all the possible theme parks, the hikes, and other things the world offered and ended with letting him understand he wasn’t just a pawn, but that he was an Alpha who had the world for himself.   
Who had you for himself. As an Omega, you were naturally drawn to Bucky, but the first touch of your palms sent electricity throughout your bodies, and while Bucky was afraid he did something terrible and that he hurt you, you explained that this kind of thing is supposed to happen. That it’s the good kind of electricity. And while he didn’t understand and didn’t really remember what it felt like to have an Omega in his arms, he was a quick learner.   
The second he put a mark on your neck, the world changed for him. There was a person just for him, and he didn’t have to worry whether he would find that person or not. You were there, in his arms, and you assured him that you weren’t going anywhere any time soon. This put Bucky in a great mood when he was with you, but the rest of the team really saw him mostly as the brooding grumpy man who gets the job done and then closes the door behind the two of you.   
So, they loved seeing him so excited about the presents. At least they knew he could be this excited about something if nothing else. Steve enjoyed it most of them all since he remembered how important Christmas used to be for Bucky in the old days, and he thanked the universe for letting Bucky meet you and for you to show what happiness was after those horrid days.

When the morning came, Bucky was the first one out of the door, and he scurried towards the common room, all too excited to even see the people he was passing on his way there. You laughed behind him and followed his suit, with the rest of the Avengers hot on your heels, almost as excited as Bucky himself.   
You all sat around the table and switched between picking the gifts and unwrapping them meticulously. Bucky would always chuckle and thank each member of the team wholeheartedly. When he finally got to your gift, his eyes gleamed with happiness as he tore in the recycled brown paper he knew you used.   
It wasn’t difficult to think of gifts for Buck. You got him this really cool jacket which you knew he could get over his metal arm as well, AirPods because he loved to run and get in touch with new music, and he hated when the wires tangles, especially in the creases of his arm. That you got “him” new lingerie for yourself for later was beside the point because there was no way in hell you’d let him unwrap you in the common room.   
The best gift and the one Bucky was currently holding, was the photo album Tony helped you make. It looked like a book from the outside, but when you opened it, videos and live photos of the two of you, the team, as well as Bucky with each member of the team. You knew he’d love it because he loved reminiscing about the past, thinking about the times he felt happy.   
His eyes widened as he went through the photos, and you could see even from across the room that his eyes glittered a little, tears threatening to spill from his beautiful eyes. He coughed and shook his head to hide his emotions but looked at you and gave you a smile.   
“Thank you, Omega,” he whispered, knowing you’d hear him even through the ruckus in the room.   
“You’re welcome, Alpha. And wait for what I have hidden for later,” you winked at him, and his eyes grew a little darker at the promise. Yup, these were great Christmas, that was for sure.


	11. P for Packaging with Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas traditions must be kept. Or, do they?

You heard grunts from the adjoining room, and you crunched your forehead. Why in the hell was Geralt grunting and swearing like a sailor in there when it was this close to Christmas? You knew he wasn’t big on festivities and all that, but being his Omega had its perks. You told him that it was important to you that you kept at least some traditions, and you left very little room for arguments.   
For one, Jaskier was over the moon that he could have a typical Christmas like most people in the village. He had been alone far too long, and when you invited him in for the holidays (with a warning look shot at Geralt, who then couldn’t fight you on this decision), he jumped up and down like a little child and even wrote a song about how nice you were and how he couldn’t wait for the Christmas day.   
The traditions you wanted to keep were simple: you wanted all three of you to be together for at least 4 days: no hunts, no monsters, nothing like that. Just you and your Alpha and the little Beta joined at hip with your man, relaxing near the fireplace, exchanging stories, and enjoying the nearness of each other. The other traditions were the Christmas tree and the gifts.   
You didn’t want anything elaborate, of course, you knew the money came scarce, but that wasn’t the point. You wanted to gift them something special, something that would make both men feel special, and that would warm their hearts.

It wasn’t difficult to think of something for Jaskier. He really was the easiest person to please. Anything shiny was good for him, and so you sewed him a new coat with embroiled notes around the collar. You knew he’d love it because it was exactly his style: fitting, purple and gold, and it looked as though it fell out of some king’s closet.   
Thinking of something for your Alpha was a little more challenging. Whatever Geralt wanted, he got it himself, and even then, he didn’t want or need much. All Geralt really cared about were his sword (and how sharp it was) and whether he had enough dry clothes in case of emergency. Of course, the other needs were easier for you to handle, especially when it came to what he needed in the bedroom, but you couldn’t just wrap yourself and surprise him with your body under the tree. Definitely not when Jaskier was around, anyway.   
And, so you got him the next best thing: a weapon. You knew the town’s sword maker, and while you didn’t have enough money for such an expensive item as a whole sword, you decided to go for something better: a dagger. It was very clean and elegant, with the handle made of cowhide, soft and pliant and precisely the right size so that Geralt could always have it with him. It was perfect, and you were really excited to show it to him.   
You thought about all that as you neared the room where Geralt was hidden when you heard a loud bang from the inside and jumped back a little, bewildered as to what the sound was.

“Are you alright, Alpha?” You quipped, still behind the wooden door, unsure whether you wanted to come and see what was going on or not.   
The only answer you got was a loud grunt before your Alpha appeared in front of you, all sweaty and looking like he fought the worst monster ever. Before you could ask him, however, he opened his mouth.   
“I love you, Omega, but I fucking hate Christmas. Who even thought it would be a good idea to wrap the fucking gifts before handing them to the people, huh? Can’t we just leave it like that and forget the packaging?” He asked, clearly determined to win the fight.   
You couldn’t help yourself as you started giggling, loving the fact that the Christmas present broke your big and broody Alpha. You stopped when you saw how furious he really was and stood on your tiptoes to kiss his nose.   
“It’s alright, love. You can leave them like that; neither Jaskier nor I will mind. C’mon, I made dinner, and you look like you’re in need of some ale as well,” you winked at him and grabbed his hand to lead him toward the kitchen. Yup, this Christmas would be fun, that was for sure.


	12. S for Snow with Stucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being pregnant is very annoying, and your Alphas try and make your day at least a little better.

You groaned, trying to get out of bed but failing miserably both because of the heavy blankets thrown over you and the huge baby bump. Well, it might have been just the bump, but that wasn’t the point. You were fed up with your body and the season.   
You loved Christmas, sure, but the bigger you grew, the worse moving or standing up got, and it all just made you grumpy, to say the least. You groaned louder as you stayed on your back, your whole body hurting, and when the sound hit the belly, one of the babies kicked you hard in your rib, which made you wince in pain. You were almost 100% sure that it was Bucky’s baby, always moving around and making itself known every time you spoke up.   
Its father burst into the room with your other Alpha, Steve, hot on his heels as they both heard you groaning all the way downstairs to where they were trying to cozy up the living room.   
“Are you alright, Mega?” Bucky rushed to your side while Steve rid you of the three blankets they put on you when you went to have a nap since the cabin wasn’t as warmed up as they would have liked.   
“I’m fine, Buck. It’s just… your babies are too freaking big by now, and they are just like their fathers: needy and loud,” you murmured, and while they both tried to fight it, the swelling of their hearts was unstoppable.

It was quite a surprise when they both felt the tug towards you the second they first laid their eyes on you. At first, they almost fought each other to get you, but then they realised you needed them both. They were both your Alphas, and, after all, it made sense it was the two of them together. And when you got pregnant with both their babies, they almost burst with pride. They knew you were a little annoyed with all the pregnancy hormones and the pain that came with carrying two super-soldier babies, but they were both there to help you with anything you needed. Just like at that very moment, they knew exactly what to do.   
“C’mon, Y/N, we want to show you something,” Steve chirped from behind Bucky, and before you managed to protest, Bucky grabbed your hand and pulled you out of bed carefully. They left no room for argument as they gently pushed you into the closet to get dressed to go outside. You didn’t have the energy to fight them, especially when you saw the excitement in their eyes. You might have been annoyed, but you still loved your Alphas, and you wanted to make them happy.   
When they were happy with the thousands of layers they put on you so that you and the babies are warm, you all finally got out of the door to see the whole landscape covered in a thick layer of snow. You felt the stress evaporating from your body as you looked over the scene, the serenity of it all-permeating into your every pore, calming even the little wolves inside your belly.

In the middle of what was once a garden stood a huge snowman, clad in a massive overcoat with a broom in his hand and a paper board in the other. The board read “warm hugs,” and you had to laugh at that.   
When you turned around, the strong Alphas were smiling like two little suns, their energy and positivity beaming off of them and right into you.   
“It’s beautiful, thank you, boys,” you smiled at them warmly and used their smiles and waving of hands to crouch ever so slightly to touch the snow, and before they knew what was coming for them, you made a quick snowball in one hand and threw it at them. To everybody’s surprise, the ball splashed in Steve’s face, which had both you and Bucky broken in the middle and laughing like two maniacs.   
“Oh, you two, you just wait,” Steve snarled, and if you didn’t know him, you’d think he was being serious. Fortunately, you saw the glimmer in his eyes and let out a loud laugh before running as fast as you could, the annoyance and grumpiness long forgotten. Your Alphas knew exactly how to make you feel better, and you knew they would do anything for you and the babies. The snow was just another proof of that.


	13. T for Tree with Alpha Ivar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an idea for the Great Hall and Ivar takes a little persuading before he warms to the idea.

“C’mon, Ivar. I think it would look splendid here,” you whined as you followed your Alpha, who was now leaving the Great Hall, not listening to your pleas. Not that it was anything special that he didn’t want to hear anything new to make your life at least a bit easier or different, but you still tried nevertheless.   
“We’ve discussed this, Omega. I don’t want a fucking tree standing inside the Great Hall without any purpose at all. Like, why would we even do that, hm? It’s stupid, and it’s useless, let it go,” he growled and tried to get away from you, but his crutches made it quite tricky to storm off. And you used that to your advantage.   
“Please, please, please, Ivar. Just, please? It would make your queen very, very happy and it would look amazing. We would decorate with some wooden decorations and stuff, and it would just be charming,” you tried batting your eyelashes at your Alpha, who was now staring at you with an unreadable expression.   
Being with Ivar was great, honestly, but also a little challenging. He wasn’t as harsh at you as he was at almost everybody else, and he could sometimes be almost sweet and caring when he really tried. But, most of the time, he was like a closed book for you. There was just one thing you knew always breaks the surface and makes him talk at least a bit, and you planned on using it against him because you really wanted the damn tree.

You knew it would look amazing, and you could use it as some kind of a sacrifice or something like that. You would think of that later. Now, you just needed to with this fight. If not for anything else, then at least for your ego. Because winning a fight against your Alpha was definitely a huge ego-boost, as well as a turn on, but that was beside the point.   
“How happy would it make my queen?” Ivar asked, eyeing you up and down as if realising the closeness between the two of you for the first time. Ivar wasn’t a difficult man, he simply wanted everything for himself, and when he had it, he was happy.   
“Very happy,” you whispered, and he shivered as your hot breath hit the spot on his neck. You smiled to yourself as you gently threaded your fingers through his crutch and gently nudged him forward, walking by his side towards your private chambers. Ivar was obedient enough not to ask any questions because he saw the determination in your eyes, and he thought he didn’t have much to lose since you were leading him where all the magic happened.

When you reached the room and closed the door behind you, you immediately fell down to all fours and slowly crawled towards him. Ivar loved you like this: obedient, beneath him, and horny. He knew the moment he laid his eyes on you that you were the one, and you were proving it every single day. Sure, you had a mouth on you that he loved punishing, but he would never hurt you intentionally. Hell, he was even ready to give you the damn tree before you started pulling him towards the room. Now, he was just waiting what you’d come up with.   
He didn’t have to wait for long, though. When you crawled right to him, you got to work. Your humble fingers swiftly untied his breachers and pulled out his already hardening member. Ivar hissed under his breath with the first touch of your hand with his skin and growled when you didn’t waste any time in putting him in your mouth, sucking harshly to get him to stiffen completely.

“You really want that tree now, do you, Omega?” Ivar smiled wickedly down at you, loving your way of persuading him. You simply nodded and batted your eyelashes, letting Ivar know just how good you were for him. As if he already didn’t know and thanked the gods for you every single night.   
The room was filled with Ivar’s moans and slurping noises your mouth made as you tried to take him whole. It wasn’t an easy thing to do since Ivar was, as you imagined, one of the biggest men in the North. But you tried nevertheless. Spit was running down your chin just as much as the tears were streaming from your eyes. And, for Ivar, you were prettiest like that, and he was all too glad he was the only one who could see you in such a state.   
But he couldn’t concentrate on your face when your mouth was doing wonders on him. His hips were now bucking on their own accord, and if he lost just a smidge of self-control, he would have choked you with his dick.

It took just four more bobs with your head accompanied by vigorous sucks when you felt your Alpha stiffen above you, and his hot seed filled your eager mouth. You swallowed it all till the last drop and smiled at him brightly as he swiped his thumb across your chin to get rid of the mix of spit and cum stuck there.   
“Well, guess what, prettiest? You’ve got your tree, alright,” he smirked at you, and you yipped in excitement. Ivar wondered whether he liked you more how you were a few moments ago, all teary and with his dick in your mouth, or as excited as you were now. Let’s just say he loved all of you, even with such weirdness as a living tree in the middle of the Great Hall.


End file.
